In the Middle
by BananaLinks
Summary: Ash and Serena's relatuonship was great... until Calem came along. Rated T probably because of future chapters. Rating may go up at any time. Amourshipping, Calem bashing.
1. Will He Ever Understand?

_"Will he ever understand?"_

was now a common phrase in Serena Yvonne's thoughts. Will Ash Ketchum ever understand that Serena has a thing for him? It seemed impossible, but who knows? Or does he actually know?

It was a very tiring day. Ash finally won his eighth gym badge, which means his time in Kalos is almost over, which is bad news for Serena. She hasn't told Ash about what she feels about him yet, she didn't know how to tell, and when to tell.

They immediately headed to the nearest Pokémon Center as it was getting dark.

"Uh, Nurse Joy, can we please have 3 rooms?" Clemont asked.

Ash, Serena, and Bonnie sat at the table near the exit.

"So Ash, we go to the Kalos League 2 days from now, right?" the younger Lumiose sibling asked.

"Yep!" said the raven haired trainer, with Pikachu almost squealing in agreement.

Clemont approached the table with bad news… sort of.

"So guys, we only have two rooms… Ash, Serena is it okay for you two to share?"

"Sure!" Ash said as if he's excited.

Serena was, surprised. _"Why was he excited?"_ she thought to herself.

She didn't notice that Ash was waving his hand around her face, snapping her back to reality.

"Sure!" the honey blond performer said, with a slight blush on her face.

They each walked to their respective rooms, while waving each other goodnight.

"Goodnight Bonnie! Goodnight Clemont!" Ash and Serena said to the Lumiose Siblings.

"Goodnight to you two!" they replied.

While Ash was freshening up in the bathroom, Serena was looking out the window. There were lots of stars and Serena was amazed at their beauty.

 _"How do I make him understand?"_ she thought to herself. Ash is almost leaving, which means time is running out. It's just either he will notice (at this rate, it's impossible) or she will tell.

Ash just left outside the bathroom then called Serena.

"Hey Serena! It's your turn!" he called out.

"Coming!" she replied as she grabbed her towel and change of clothes.

It was Ash now sitting beside the window, looking at the stars.

"Pika?" said the yellow electric mouse.

As if understanding what his pal just said, he replied "I'm fine, really."

Pikachu didn't seem to buy this and then hopped off his lap, went into Ash's bed, then started to snooze.

Ash looked troubled. Not because of the Kalos League in a few days, but because of something else.

He wanted to talk to Serena about something.

As if on cue, Serena walked out of the bathroom.

Ash didn't really notice, so when Serena noticed the look on his face, she seemed to worry a bit.

"Is… anything wrong?" Serena asked, with worry in her voice.

Very surprised, he almost fell out of his chair.

Instinctively, he replied "Yes!... I mean no."

Serena knew instinct always comes first, meaning something was wrong.

"Oh come on. You know I'm not

buying that, right?" the suspicious girl asked.

"Ok, ok…" Ash replied, with some embarrassment in his voice and a slight blush on his face.

"I've been thinking of something lately… something that involves you."

"Me? What about me?" the teen asked.

"Well…"

His voice got cut off by Clemont, who unexpectedly barged into the room.

It seems like he was… panting.

"Guys, Bonnie is missing!"


	2. Looking for Bonnie

"What!" the two screamed in surprise.

"When I woke up because of thirst, Bonnie was no longer in her bed!"

"Let's go find her!"

The three grabbed their coats, headed to the exit, when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Ash? Serena? Big brother? Where are you going?"

They turned around and saw the five year old standing there with a curious face and a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

All of them let out a sigh of relief. Clemont, however, had a rather unnerving face.

"Where did you go?! Didn't you know I was so worried?" her older brother asked.

"All I did was get a cup of hot chocolate, you know. It's cold here in Snowbelle City."

Clemont now calmed himself. Bonnie is safe, which is all that matters.

"I guess it's time for bed now, guys." Ash remarked.

It was just past nine, and because of the hot chocolate she was drinking, Bonnie was nowhere near sleepy.

"But big bro-"

"TIME FOR SLEEP IS TIME FOR SLEEP!"

Clemont then proceeded to pick up Bonnie with his Aipom Arm and the two started to argue. Again.

"I guess we'll have to leave them…" Ash said with a little chuckle.

Serena nodded and followed him to their room. Something then sprang into her mind. _"Should I tell him now?"_

She didn't want this to be delayed any more and decided to tell him.Tonight.

When they got to their room, Ash sat down near the window, not noticing that Pikachu is still asleep.

Serena approached him and said,

"Ash, I have something to tell you…"

"Thing is Serena, I have something to tell you as well…" Ash said, with a very shaky voice.

"How about… let's say what we want to say on the count of three?" he added.

Serena was against this, but she wanted to get this over with, and agreed.

"Ok…"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

"I love you!"

To her surprise, Ash said the same thing, causing her to blush.

Serena wanted to slap herself to make sure she was awake but her hand barely hit her face. Ash stopped her hand and said "you're awake."

Ash tried to explain, but Serena just stopped him because he was just stuttering.

"No need to explain, Ash."

Without really thinking, he leaned forward until their lips made contact. Her lips tasted like strawberry, while his tasted, sweet. Serena was just there, not really processing what was happening. She returned the kiss back, closing her eyes.Ash carried her to the bed, with Serena on top, still kissing him.

When they broke the kiss, Serena didn't want more, so she just laid beside her new boyfriend.

"Goodnight." They whispered to each other.

They both went off to sleep, with a Pikachu who unsuspectedly woke up while they were, 'making out', and saw everything.

Poor Pikachu.


	3. A Battle in the Park! Pt 1

It was Pikachu who woke Ash and Serena up with Thunderbolt.

"Hey Pikachu, what's the problem?" Ash asked, surprised that Pikachu used an attack to wake them up.

"Pika pika!" the little electric mouse said, as if he was annoyed.

He _is_ annoyed.

Annoyed because his trainer already found a girlfriend while he hasn't.

"Greninja, translate what Pikachu is saying, okay?" then he let out the Frog Ninja Pokemon from it's Pokeball.

"Pika Pikachu!"

Greninja nodded and told Ash through their bond,

"He's annoyed that you already have a girlfriend."

Ash just laughed at Pikachu, reminding him of Dawn's Buneary.

Wrong move on Ash's side. This annoyed Pikachu even more, he shot Ash another Thunderbolt.

"Ok! Ok! Just stop!"

Pikachu and Greninja just laughed.

Serena went to the bathroom and freshened up while Ash changed into his trainer gear. He recalled Greninja, Pikachu got on the usual spot on his right shoulder, and packed all their things.

"You done there, Serena?"

"Here, coming!"

The door suddenly opened revealing an angered Clemont and Bonnie.

"What was causing all the ruckus?!" the two asked in unison.

"Well, Pikachu used Thunderbolt on us and…"

"Ok… interesting…"

Serena went out the bathroom door and said,

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

The gang set out. There was nothing really to do, since the Kalos League is in two days, so that leaves the gang with free time.

Bonnie then noticed a very small detail: Ash and Serena were holding hands.

"Hey Serena… are you holding hands with…"

"NO ONE!!" she cut off, feeling embarrassed. Of all things, this shouldn't make her feel embarrassed!

Ash just laughed, amazed by the little girl's sight.

"So where we headed to?" the blond inventor asked.

"How 'bout a Pokemon Battle?"

"Sure!"

They went to a local park, which happened to have a battlefield. There were other trainers there batting, when suddenly a guy approached Ash.

"Hey, do you mind if I battle?"

"Of course! What's your name?" the raven haired trainer asked enthusiastically.

"Oh, my name's Liam."

"Well then Liam, nice to meet you!"

The gang introduced themselves to the blue haired trainer, who looked like a novice.Or was he?

When it was their turn, they stood on either side of the battlefield, with Clemont acting as a referee.

"This is a 3 on 3 battle. Each trainer will use any of their 3 Pokemon. A trainer will win when all of the opposing trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle…

… Battle Begin!"

"Greninja, I chooe you!" said Ash as he released Greninja from his Pokeball.

"Blastoise, let's go!" shouted Liam.

"Wow, you have a Blastoise?" Ash said feeling surprised.

"I got him as a Squirtle from Professor Oak."

"Wow, you're from Kanto, too?"

"Are you?" Liam asked.

"Well, yes!"

"Anyways, let's battle!"

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken" Ash striked first.

"Counter with Hydro Pump, Blastoise!" Liam ordered.

The two attacks collided in mid air, causing a massive explosion.

"Alright Blastoise, let's Mega Evolve!" shouted the young blue haired trainer as he touched an odd looking stone on his bracelet.

Sparks of light came out Ash needing to shield his eyes from the intense brightness.

"Blastoise, let's go!"

They were now standing in front of a Mega Evolved Blastoise.


	4. A Battle in the Park! Pt 2

**Alr** **ight, I hope your enjoying Density so far!**

"You can Mega Evolve Blastoise?" Ash asked in awe.

"Yes." answered Liam calmly.

"C'mon Liam, battle begin!"

Ash striked first again, ordering Greninja to use cut.

"Blastoise, use Rapid Spin!"

Blastoise spun so fast that when Greninja made contact, he was sent flying.

"Greninja, NO!"

"Hey Greninja, can yoyou still battle?" Ash asked his partner.

"Gre."

"Alright Greninja, let's show Liam our true power...

"... Together!"

Greninja became shrouded in a curtain of water, and when the water faded, Greninja started to resemble Ash.

"Wow, it's Ash Greninja!" screamed Bonnie.

"Right, Bonnie," added Clemont.

"You... can Mega Evolve Greninja?" Liam asked in awe.

"No, not really..." Ash replied with some embarrassment in his voice not bebeing able to explain this phenomenon.

"Alright Greninja, use Water Shuriken!"

Greninja caught Blastoise off guard and successfully landed the attack.

Blastoise got blasted back to his trainer.

"Blastoise, you okay?"

Blastoise gave his trainer a nod.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon!"

Jets of water bursted out of the cannons on Blastoise's wrists and back.

Greninja got blasted really hard, causing him to faint.

"Gre..."

"Greninja is unable to battle which means the winner is Blastoise!"

"You did awesome, Greninja." said Ash as he recalled Greninja into his Pokeball.

 **I'll skip the other battles so we can focus more on the Amourshipping here.**

Ash sent out Talonflame next while Liam sent out a Feraligtr (Sorry didn't know how to spell that).

Ash won the second round, ending it with Brave Bird.

"Alright Samurott, let's go!" said Liam as he sent out his next Pokemon.

Ash sent out Pikachu next.

He won, obviously winning with the type advantage.

"The winner is Pikachu, with a score of 2-1, which means Ash is the winner!"

Clemont announced.

Liam approached Ash and then they shaked hands.

"That was a great battle, Liam!"

"Congrats, Ash!" congratulated Liam.

"What you can do with Greninja though, was really awesome." Liam remarked.

Serena hugged Ash as her way of saying thank you.

"Serena..." Bonnie teased.

"It's not what you think it is!" Serena told her back.

The two boys just laughed at Bonnie's, well... how her mind works?

Liam waved goodbye as he walked away from the park.

Ash and his friends walked away from the park.

And the journey continues...

 **Sorry if there was no Amourshipping here, just had to finish Ash's battle. More Amourshipping in the next chapter and guess who came along...**


	5. I love you, idiot!

**So in this chapter a fellow comes along... A fellow that could possibly do something to Ash and Serena's relationship...**

"Serena wake up!"

"Wha-"

Serena just woke up from a late night.

"Rise and shine!" the voice of a boy greeted him.

"Oh, good morning Ash."

(Alright, so what happened in the first 4 chapters was a dream)

Serena rose up from bed and headed to the bathroom, hoping that Ash didn't use up all the shampoo.

After her shower, she and Ash packed their things up, waiting for Clemont and Bonnie by the hallway of the Pokemon Center.

"We're here!" greeted Bonnie cheerfully as she exited her and his brother's room.

"Wait up, Bonnie!"

Ash and his friends ate their breakfast at the canteen.

"Everyone, get out!"

Soon, everyone's Pokemon got out of their Pokeballs and ate some very delicious Pokepiffs, courtesy of Serena.

"These are delicious!" said Ash, mouth still half full.

"Thanks, Ash!" said Serena, with a slight blush on her face.

Noticing this, Bonnie bumped her, making her blush even more.

"Bonnie, stop..." Serena whispered to the young blonde.

Bonnie just chuckled, not replying.

After eating, they set out for Snowbelle City, where Ash would get his 8th gym badge, and get something else...

"Alright, let's go!" said Ash as he pumped his fist into the air.

(everything from the Snowbelle gym episode, so we skip to the part where Serena first finds Ash. I need to save time, bruhs.)

"You don't know how I feel!" shouted Ash at Serena.

"How about you, Ash? Do you know how I feel? About you?"

Ash looked at her, with a puzzled face.

 _"Huh? What about me?"_ he wondered.

"Do you understand? Huh? Ash?" Tell me!" Serena shouted at him, with some tears running down her cheek.

"I don't understand..."

"Exactly Ash! You also don't know what I feel about you!..."

"What... do you feel about me?" Ash asked, still with a puzzled face.

"I love you, you idiot!"

Serena clasped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she just said.

 _"The secret that was the last thing I wanted to say now came out of my mouth..."_


	6. Understanding what love is

**Hellooo guys! Thank you to all those who followed and favorited my story. Gives me motivation to write, you know...**

"You... love me?" Ash asked, more puzzled than ever.

 _"This is unbelievable."_ Serena thought. _"He doesn't know what love is?"_

"What? I know what love is, but I don't understand what you mean..."

"I love you, Ash! I love you!" Serena shouted at him, part angry because of him not understanding.

In hopes of making him get it, she ran towards him then kissed him.

For Ash, it was a weird feeling.

He liked it.

Feelings started to explode inside him. He was happy, surprised, and just... he can't explain it.

Serena broke the kiss, but to her surprise, Ash pulled her back.

This time, she just closed her eyes.

The wind kept getting stronger. A blizzard was probably getting their soon, so Ash need to find shelter quick.

Luckily, they found a cave. With the help of Braixen and Greninja, they were able to start a fire.

"Sorry about earlier, Ash..."

"No no, it's okay."

Serena had a tear ran down her cheek. She admitted that what she did was probably wrong, but what could she do? If no one told him what love was, boy, will he ever get it?

Serena fell asleep leaning on Ash's shoulder.

Ash, on the other hand, kept on thinking about what happened earlier.

Does he finally understand it?

 _"I still don't get it..."_ He thought to himself.

"Where could they be?"

Clemont and Bonnie were so worried now. There was a blizzard outside and it's very dangerous.

Will Ash and Serena find their way out?

Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Rivalry

**Hellooo guys! Welcome to another chapter and also, Miette won't be the third person...**

 **Also, I forgot to mention their ages in the beginning (sorry.)!**

 **So here it is:**

 **Ash: 13**

 **Serena: 12 (just a month from turning 13**

 **Clemont: 12**

 **Bonnie: 7**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Last warning, there will be blood in this chapter.**

The blizzard finally subsided. It was clear again, giving Ash and Serena the time to get back to the Pokemon Center.

Serena was still asleep but Ash thought it was sort of rude to wake her up. But if the situation got worse, they might get stuck there for another hour or so.

"Serena... Serena..."

Ash shook her gently trying to wake her up.

"Ash...?" Serena asked, vision still a bit blurry.

"Serena, we have to go."

Serena just followed, standing up while rubbing her eyes.

They went back to the Pokemon Center in a fast time, surprisingly. But there was another person waiting for Ash there- not Clemont and Bonnie. She was a brunette, wore a green bandana, and weared shorts (Knickerbockers. hope you got that reference).

She was none other than May Maple.

Clemont rushed to Ash then whispered to him,

"Hey Ash, do you have any visitors?"

"Why Clemont?" Ash asked, with an even more puzzled face then before.

Without warning, May just pushed the blond inventor aside then hugged her old mentor.

"Ash! I missed you!" May said joyously.

Serena gave May the suspicious look. What is her relationship to him?

"May! How did you know I was here in Kalos?" Ash asked, happy to see her student from long ago.

"I went to Kanto disappointed you weren't there so I asked Professor Oak and said you were here in Kalos."

"Oh... sorry May." Ash added apologetically.

"No no. It's fine really. And I've been dating Drew!"

To Serena's surprise, Ash gave the sort-of-jealous look. She was now doubting that what happened earlier was nothing to him. _"Why does he look like that?"_

Ash and May chatted the whole evening, making Serena want to grab Ash away from her. She wanted him.

Night fell, and it was time for sleep. There were only two rooms, so May decided to stay with Ash and Serena, of course, making Serena's blood boil even more.

Ash and May immediately went to sleep, tired.

Serena, thinking this would be the perfect time, sneaked into the pantry and grabbed a knife.

She went back to their room, and stabbed May first.

May screamed.

Blood was everywhere.

Serena went crazy.

"Serena, what are you doing!" Ash shouted, but not loud enough to wake the others up.

"This is for not choosing me!" she said as she was about to deliver the killing blow.

Ash, the fast boy he was, went on top of May and stopped Serena, taking the last shot.

"Ash..." May whispered.

She just stood there, not knowing what to do. She was helpless. She was about to die.

"Here... here's for stealing Ash!"

With that, her eyes snapped open.

 _"Just a bad dream."_

She didn't want May around, but she would never kill a person.

Never.

Well, to her horror, Ash was facing May's side, both of them cuddled to each other.

At that sight, she went out of their room, needing oxygen.

She went out to the balcony and then started to process things.

 _"What should I do?"_

 **So there we have it! We welcome May into the story and so the rivalry for Ash begins. Who gets him? What if there was a third girl? Find out in the future chapters.**


	8. Calem

**Welcome to chapter 8. I hope you enjoy and in this chapter, Ash's deepest secret is revealed.** **What** **is it?**

 **And I'll start using character POVs starting this chapter. To you know, give you a hint of the characters are feeling.**

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 _POV_

To Serena's knowledge, Ash was this thickheaded guy. Making him understand a complex topic such as love would probably rank as the hardest thing to do.

But what if Ash actually understood such things? What if he just didn't show because of a certain factor?

Many questions, very limited answers.

Serena was still out there in the balcony alone. She was still thinking about the dream, and the fact that Ash was facing May.

 **Serena's POV**

 _Ha. I made such a big fool of myself. Why would I dream of something like that? I would never ever kill a person. I know who I am and what I can't do. W-why do I even keep thinking of this? For Arceus' sake, stop._

 **General POV**

Ash just woke up in the middle of the night, no particular reason. Surprisingly, Serena wasn't there. He got out of his bed, leaving May. He was... worried. But not only because of the fact they were close friends. He felt something he never felt before.

 **Ash's POV**

 _Where could she be? How can she just leave me like that? W-what's going on?_

 _That's when I finally found her on the balcony, sitting there. Alone. She looked sad._

"Hey, Serena, everything wrong?" _I asked._

 _I saw her quickly wipe her cheek. When she turned to me, her eyes were a bit red. She was clearly crying._

 **Serena's POV**

 _Darn it, he suprised me._

 _I quickly wiped the tears on my cheek. Of course, I didn't want him to see me crying. It will... hurt him._

"Hey Serena, everything wrong?" _he asked me with a comforting voice. I'm still sort of angry at him, but I'll have to hide my anger._

 _Somehow._

 **General POV**

"Oh nothing really, Ash. Just had a bad dream." Serena said, sort of half lying.

 **Ash's POV**

 _I can see clearly, Serena. You'll need more than that._

 _Didn't want to depress her even more than she already is, so I just nodded and went towards her and hugged her._

 _It felt... I don't know. Words can't explain it._

 _To my surprise, she actually pushed me than she ran away. What is really going on here? Is this about May? I don't have feelings for her! This is all just a simple misunderstanding._

 **Serena's POV**

 _I can't believe you, Ash! You do that to May and then you hug me like that? Don't expect me to..._

 **General** **POV**

It was true: it was all just a simple misunderstanding that Serena doesn't want to fully understand. If she did, she feared that Ash might like May, or even worse, she likes him back.

Serena ran as fast as she could outside the Pokemon Center. It was cold, bit good thing she brought her coat.

 **Serena's POV**

 _I don't know where I'm going. All I have to do is get away from Ash. He... might shatter my heart._

 **General POV**

She ran and ran. She wasn't actually sure where she was heading to. It was dark, and the atmosphere was rather- creepy. She forgot to take her Pokemon with her, so at any moment wild Pokemon attacked her.

Call it perfect timing: a wild Beedrill appeared. It seems angry at Serena for getting into its territory.

To her surprise, someone called out an attack.

Two people called an attack.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken!"

"Absol, Dark Pulse!"

She recognized one of the voices as Ash's, but the other one- not very much.

The two attacks landed, causing Beedrill to faint.

The two came forward, and the other one was indeed Ash. The other one was...

"Calem."

 **So that is it for this chapter! I hope you like it! This story is performing well so far, and for those who have a genius plot idea, please tell me in the reviews or PM me! It will be very appreciated. But as always, thank you for the support and see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Ash vs Calem

**Welcome guys to another chapter! I can't believe that this story has 9 favorites so far... Anyways, enjoy!**

"Speech"

 _"Thought"_

 _POV_

 **Ash's POV**

 _Who_ _is this Calem? Serena seems to know him... she even called his name!_

 **General POV**

The two sillhouettes walked towards Serena. The other one was indeed Ash Ketchum, but the other one was someone Serena didn't recognize until he came closer. He was a childhood friend she needed now. It was Calem.

 **Serena's POV**

"Calem?"

 _I finally recognize this person. He's my childhood friend, Calem Xavier. What is he doing here now? But he sure making Ash very uneasy._ "W-what are you doing here?" _I asked, with fake smile and all_.

 **Calem's POV**

Wow _. It was my childhood friend (and crush, not to mention) Serena. Who knew we were going to bump into each other out in the middle of nowhere?_ "W-what are doing here?" _she asked. Why... did she stutter at 'what'?_

So _I answered_ "I'm on my way to the Pokemon Center."

 _It took me a while to notice that there was another boy here. Could he be Serena's... No. It can't be._

"Who are you?" _I asked the raven haired boy._

 **Ash's POV**

Just _who is this guy?_ _He finally found the guts to ask who I am. I think he was a little intimidated by me and Greninja._ "I'm Ash Ketchum. And who you may be?" I asked.

"I'm Calem." _he replied. Why do I feel uneasy around this guy? Will he try to get Serena or wha_ _t?_

 **Serena's POV**

 _Finally. I can now calm myself._

"How about going back to the Pokemon Center, guys?" _I asked. I hope we can... Nevermind._ Ash _and Calem nodded and followed me, Calem by my side._

 **Ash's POV**

 _Just the_ _mere sight of them holding hands... Why do I feel like this? Why am I angry? Why do I feel like I lo..._ I'm _so silly. Nevermind._

 **General POV**

Ash, Serena, and Calem walked down to the Pokemon Center. They didn't notice that it was around 5 o'clock already. Clemont and Bonnie were already there waiting for them.

"Where were you two?... three?" the two asked, surprised to see a third person.

They added, "Who is this guy?", being only half polite.

"I'm Calem, Serena's bestfriend."

Ash, hearing this, clenched his opened hand to a fist. He was... angry. This Calem kept on acting as if Serena was his and his alone.

"Wow, Serena. I didn't know you had a lot of friends!" Calem remarked. It reminded him of the old times. The times where it was just him and Serena. The times where the fun they had was private. The times it was just them. But now, there was this Ash boy. He immediately thought that he would get in his way.

"Oh Ash, May told us that she was leaving. She told us that there was some sort of emergency at her place." the Lumiose Siblings added.

"Ok..." Ash said.

Serena internally breathed out a sigh of relief that this May was already gone. No one can finally get in the middle of Ash and her.

Unless Calem wants to interfere.

And he does.

Upon thinking of this possibility, Serena rushed to Ash. It was him she loved, after all. It wasn't Calem. It was Calem who wants Serena.

Serena leaned in Ash's shoulder and whispered "I'm sorry." Ash nodded and hugged her while a tear run down her cheek. Calem tried to approach but Ash immediately gave him the look.

Calem's fist clenched, wanting to punch him. Serena was his.

 _"Serena, you're mine!"_

 **So that is it! May was just a little tease to those Amourshippers. Calem is now formally introduced, and will be the third person in the love triangle. Ash seems to be possessive... it means he understood already what the kiss was for. Until the next chapter people!**


	10. Anger and Jealousy

**Hello guys! School is in a week so my update schedule will be shaky. But to make up for that, I will occasionally update with longer chapters! Also, sorry for taking May out just like that... And also the fact that she's dating Drew will make it hard for her to fall for him... And I'm not really wanting to put Drew in this story. Anyway, read on!**

Ash felt something he never felt before: jealousy. But that faded away when Serena rushed to him. He felt that she needs him and not Calem. At least that's what he thinks.

Calem also felt jealousy, and the first thing that came to his mind were ways for them to break up. He wanted Serena so badly he'll kidnap her if it's the last thing he does.

When Ash gave him the look, he felt so irritated he clenched his fist. He was reaching the point where a fight to him was necessary. Not a Pokemon fight- a human versus human one.

When Clemont noticed what was going on, he whispered to Bonnie "we have to give them time." Bonnie nodded in agreement and followed his brother.

When Serena broke the hug, Calem immediately approached her and asked "are you okay?"

Serena nodded. Serena already felt that Calem is starting to get jealous of Ash the way he's acting. There was some sort of agitation in his voice, an agitation to get rid of Ash. Calem knew Serena truly loved Ash, and it will be hard to think of a way to make them break up.

"So, do you want breakfast?" Ash asked, looking only at Serena. He was amazed at her sky blue eyes, her honey blonde hair, and how beautiful she looked like. Snapping out of fantasy, he and Serena walked towards the cafeteria, holding hands, making Calem even more agitated.

For Calem, holding the urge was very hard. He finally asked Ash to a Pokemon battle.

"Ash, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! 1 on 1!" he asked.

"Sure." Ash replied calmly. He was sure that this Calem was weak, and this battle would be easy.

They walked to the battlefield, with Serena acting as judge.

"This will be a one on one Pokemon battle. The trainer will only make use of one Pokemon and when one trainer's Pokemon is unable to battle, the opposing trainer will win." Serena announced.

Calem only had one Pokemon, namely Absol. Ash would clearly have an easy win with Hawlucha, so he did choose Hawlucha.

"Absol, let's go!" said Calem from the other side of the battlefield.

Before Ash can grab his Pokeball, he heard Calem shouting. He was asking for a bet.

 **Calem's POV**

 _I'll clearly win this. He's weak and pathetic. I'll make a fair bet- who wins this battle will have Serena travel with him. Fair enough, huh?_

"Ash, let's make a bet!" _I shouted. I saw him nod and so I stated the bet:_

"Whoever wins this battle gets Serena to travel with him!"

 **Ash's POV**

 _Is this why you want to battle, idiotic piece of scum? I can win alone with type advantage._

 _I didn't want to sadden Serena, so I said_

"If it concerns her, then I don't take your challenge! And she's taken!"

 _I clearly saw Serena and Calem surprised, but Serena... was happy. She probably thought that I meant by 'taken', I have taken her as... how do I say this... girlfriend(?). Well I do have feelings for her, but does she like me back?_

Then a memory sprang into his mind.

 _"I love you, you idiot!"_

He remembered when she first kissed him. Ash now truly understands what love meant. Serena was love. He loved her.

 **Serena's POV**

 _I hate him. That Calem is disgusting! I'd never go with him if all he wanted was me! And the words that Ash said... it may not be the sweetest, but it's enough to convince me._

 _I ran towards him and hugged him. I needed him and not that piece of idiotic scum. He was only after my, looks? But Ash is different. He loves me as I do._

 **General POV**

The warmth Ash and Serena were feeling... warm enough to melt the snow in Snowbelle City. They love each other. Bonnie was secretly watching from the window. The sight of the two hugging made her happy.

"Finally, Ash understood." she muttered to herself.

Calem knelt down in defeat. He knew what was going on, and ran away as fast as he could.

"I'm sorry for how you feel, Serena..." Ash spoke comfortingly.

"It's fine. What you said earlier... did you mean it?"

Ash spoke up, "Of course. I... love you."

Serena was happy to hear that. He saw her the same way she does.

Meanwhile...

Calem ran towards the woods. He ran and ran and ran. He was devastated to see the girl he loved loved someone else. Anger and jealousy were taking over him. He wanted something: revenge. And Serena.

His voice echoed through the woods.

"WE ARE NOT YET DONE, KETCHUM!"

 **So that is it! Calem is sure angry about Ash. What heights will he reach to get Serena go with him? What if he teams up with someone who also wants Ash? Find out in the next chapter.**


	11. Calem's plan

**Oh no... school is next week! I'll update every other Saturday starting next week. This is gonna be a very bumpy ride...**

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 _POV_

His voice echoed through the woods.

"WE ARE NOT YET DONE, KETCHUM!"

Back to the Pokemon Center

Serena can't believe it. Calem wanted her from Ash. All she wanted was Ash to be happy with her. Good thing Ash liked her back. But Serena knew Calem wasn't going to stop.

Miette happened to be walking by the edge of the forest the time Calem screamed. Curious (naturally), she tried to go to the source of the voice. It wasn't very clear, but she heard this one clearly: 'Ketchum'.

 **Miette's** **POV**

Just _a regular da-_

"-KETCHUM!"

 _Wait... Ketchum? That's Ash, right? What's happening? Better check it out._ _I slowly went into the forest. I kept hearing 'Ketchum' over and over again. Who is this maniac weirdo? Why does he keep shouting Ash's last name?_ _That's when I saw a boy. He looks like he's out of his mind though... He wore something similar to Ash's clothes... did he..._ _Oh boy..._ _He saw me. I tried to run. He kept on chasing and chasing me. He kept on calling me as well... What is this dude's purpose? Shouldn't have went here in the first place..._

"AAAAHHAAAAHHHHH!"

The boy, Calem grabbed Miette by the wrist, which shocked her.

"Get your hands off me!" She screamed. Calem didn't care, he didn't let go. He needed help fulfilling his obsession.

"Hey girl, you know Ketchum, right?"

"Y-yes..." Miette replied nervously.

"Do you want him?"

"Well he's with Serena now so..."

"What if I told you I can give him to you?"

Miette was trying to fight her temptation, but she gave in anyway. She was just a bit suspicious about this 'Calem'.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"We'll make him and Serena break up."

Miette gasped. She and Serena were good friends, and can't do this. But she still wanted Ash. Temptation was taking over her. She replied with a very nervous yes.

"It's a deal then. We meet beside the Snowbelle Gym tomorrow in time for Ash's battle. We discuss the plan there." then Calem walked away.

Miette was guilty, but she cared for herself. She knew it was selfish, but there's no more turning back.

Fastforward to Ash's Gym Battle

"So you came. Very well."

Miette nodded. The briefing then began. Calem began speaking:

"Later evening, you wait in his room. Stay there and when he asks why you're there, talk to him in your sexiest voice. Do what you need to do until Serena comes."

Miette gulped. She thought this was too far, and hoped she didn't do too much collateral damage.

On time, Ash and his friends walked out the gym, with a victory. He was celebrating. Who wouldn't? After all, this was the last gym badge he needed before qualifying for the Kalos League in a weeks' time. Calem signalled Miette, who nodded and took the shortest way to the Pokemon Center.

"Good evening. How may I help you?" Nurse Joy greeted.

"Oh Nurse Joy, could you please tell me where is the room of Ash Ketchum?" she asked politely.

"Sorry, but Mr. Ketchum wasn't expecting any visitors."

Miette sighed.

"Can I just take the room number?"

"I'm really sorry, but I can't do that. That is to respect the privacy of our clients. May I take your name?"

"Miette."

Upon hearing the doors open and Ash's voice, she went down a hallway, pretending to look for her room. This was hard.

 _'Why did I accept this?'_ To her luck, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont were going shopping, leaving her and Ash alone. She overheard them.

 _'great.'_ she thought.

She followed Ash to her room, who left the door unlocked. She waited for Ash to finish washing up in the bathroom patiently.

 _'Okay, you can do this!"_ Ash walked out of the bathroom, surprised Miette was there.

"Miette!" he shouted.

"Oh Ash..." she said in a very teasing voice.

"W-what are yo-"

He was cut off by Miette who kissed him. He was now cornered as Miette pushed her to the corner.

 _'What is she doing?'_ Ash can't push her back; her grip was too strong. Ash, his hormones taking control, carried Miette to their bed.

"Ash is going to like this!" Serena told Clemont, as she picked up a ring with a mini sculpture of Pikachu. Bonnie agreed, who took one with a sculpture of Luxray, as a gift to his brother.

"It's getting late, Serena. I think we should go back to the Pokemon Center." Clemont told them, looking at his watch.

Serena nodded. She didn't know she was in for a surprise.

"Good night, Clemont! Bonnie!" she told them with a wave.

She was surprised. There was Miette on top of Ash, kissing passionately. Relief they didn't go too far.

"Ash!"

 **Oh... Serena caught Ash cheating! How will Serena deal with this? Will they still end up together? This is just a part of Calem's devious schemes... Find out what happens next in the next chapter!**


	12. AN

I'm jumping because of joy right now. Why? It's the first time I logged in on my PC. And guess what? I have an astounding 2,266 views on Density! Alone! My other stories may fall a bit behind, but anyways. Thanks to you guys, readers, reviewers, and those who favorited or followed my story. Without you, this is impossible! This is the best thing I heard of whole week! Man, I'm so happy right now.

But anyways, back to the writing board. I promise with even more quality content. I still don't know how to celebrate this milestone but anyway, thank you again and have an excellent week ahead of you!


	13. Calem's plan into Action!

**Helloooo guys! Hope you liked my one shot, 'In the shoes of Ash'. It was a fun little project, so if you haven't, go check it out! So in the last chapter, Miette and Ash did some M rated stuff... and the worst part, Serena caught them! What will she do? This looks like big trouble for Ash...**

 **Last warning** **, there will be mild swearing in this (and hopefully only this) chapter. They're gonna be censored (the big ones.)**

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 _POV_

 **Serena's POV**

Shopping _may be tiring, but Ash will b-_

"Ash!"

Tears ran down her cheek. She had caught his new boyfriend, cheating already. It wasn't even a month before they became official! Yet Ash did something that could ruin their relationship.

Forever.

"Oh shit." Ash muttered to himself, who was unzipping his jacket.

"Oh come on, Ashy!" said Miette as he pulled Ash down for another kiss.

Serena just stood there. She was, devastated, to say the least. This was the worst thing that ever happened to her. She didn't even think that Ash could do this! He was this dense, innocent, boy. But those days are over.

Serena ran towards outside. He needed a friend who would console her right now.

"F* him!" she spoke with anger, and sadness in her voice. She tried to get rid of the fact that she loved Ash. She loved the wrong person. Their trust was now like crumpled paper: it can never be perfected again.

The sun was rising again. She had nowhere to go. Because she ran all night, she was tired. She felt like fainting at any moment now.

Then her world turned black. She fainted because of exhaustion.

"Miette, just get off! Get lost!"

Miette, was now broken. She saw this coming anyway. She regrets part of her decision. Why did she have to be greedy and selfish? With that, she left the Pokemon Center.

 _'I'm so sorry, Ash. I hope you find Serena.'_

"I'm sorry Serena! Please give me another chance!" Ash pleaded, as he ran aimlessly in the woods.

He heard a voice echo back, saying "Why Ash? Why Ash?"

"I'm really sorry!" (note: only Ash and Serena are in the area.)

Serena, still running, didn't notice Ash, bumped into her. They looked each other in the eyes. Serena hugged him. She felt sorry and knew if he left Ash, she would feel the worst feeling: guilt.

She still loved him unconditionally.

"I'm sorry, Serena. It's never gonna happen again." Ash spoke in a comforting voice.

Serena only hugged him tighter. Seeing this, Ash smiled.

"Make sure, Ash." Serena said, wiping the last tear.

From afar, was watching a jealous boy. Clenching his fist, he muttered,

"Things are about to get dirty."

He began approaching them, anger and hate in his eyes.

"Serena! He's not worth it!" the boy, Calem, attempting to converse with Serena.

"Why Calem? I love him matter what." Serena replied.

"Stop it, Calem! You are just jealous!" Ash spoke, trying to defend Serena.

"He cheated on you!"

"H-how did you know?" Serena asked.

 _'Crap. Wrong move.'_ Calem thought.

"Wel-"

He got cut off by Serena who slapped him.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"No!"

"Big fat lier!" Ash retorted.

With that, Ash and Serena, leaving Calem.

"Sorry, Ash for not giving you a chance." Serena said apologetically.

"It's my fault really. Nothing to apologize for, sweetie."

Serena blushed at Ash calling her sweetie. So she decided to call her Ashy.

"That's so sweet, Ashy." Serena spoke teasingly as they saw the lights of the Pokemon Center.

"KETCHUM!"

 **Sorry for the short chapter, guys. So Miette did regret her decision! But don't worry, Miette will appear again later. Calem's plan is ruined! What will he do now? All will be revealed in the next chapter. Have a blessed week ahead of you! Peace.**


	14. Amnesia

**Hello again, guys! Calem's plan was screwed in the last chapter. Nothing much to say, so yeah! Read on!**

Things didn't go very well. To Calem's surprise, Serena didn't turn back or hate Ash (well, just a bit). He didn't expect that Serena would even suspect him!

He was now truly angry. What'll he do? He broke Serena's trust even more, lowering the chances of him getting her. Only thing coming into his mind was using brute force.

 _'Stupid Miette! This is all her fault!_ _'_

Speaking of Miette.

She left the Pokemon Center. She regretted everything she did, from seducing Ash to the last part. She hurt her friend.

 _'Stupid me.'_

Ash and Serena walked back to the Pokemon Center, holding hands. They have forgiven each other already, but of course, there was still a small spark of anger in Serena's heart. But nevermind.

The sight of holding hands infuriated Calem even more, who was watching from a distance. Getting his seventh badge was no longer his priority.

They didn't notice him creeping up from behind, readying for an attack until they heard a voice;

"Absol, use Dark Pulse full power on Ash!"

Ash pushed Serena aside, taking the attack.

"Serena, run!"

"But A-"

"Just go!"

Serena nodded and headed faster. She was planning to call Officer Jenny when she got back.

Poor Ash. Pikachu was still asleep, so he was alone. Calem kept on using attacks on him.

"Calem, s-stop..." Ash pleaded helplessly, nearing the point where he'd faint.

"THIS IS FOR STEALING SERENA! ABSOL, CRUNCH!" he ordered the Disaster Pokemon.

Absol managed to bite our raven haired trainer, causing him to faint. At that moment also, arrived Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, as well as Officer Jenny, all with their Pokemon ready to attack.

"Serena, no need to do this," he tried to reason.

"What? You almost killed Ash!" she said with a tear running down her cheek.

"Ash! wake up!"

But Ash wouldn't budge.

"Calem, surrender now!" Officer Jenny told the boy. "Or we will attack."

"Attack me then!" he said. But the look on his face worried Serena; he went crazy. Eyes were near to being all white, and his nerves were popping.

"Absol, use Crunch!" Calem ordered his Pokemon again.

"Chespin, use Pin Missile!"

"Dedenne, use Nuzzle!"

"Manectric, use Thundershock!"

the trainers (Officer Jenny included) ordered their attack, with Pikachu who used Iron Tail, causing Absol to faint.

"You're down, Calem. Surrender!"

but Calem still refused. Pulling out a knife, he ran towards Ash and Serena and tried to stab Ash. Serena blocked the attack, making Calem stab her near the chest.

Realizing what he had done, he pulled the knife. He looked in horror as the girl he wanted fainted on top of his rival.

"That's it! Use Thunderwave on the boy!" the blue green haired officer commanded his Pokemon.

It hit Calem, causing him to be paralyzed.

Clemont and Bonnie stared their in horror. Their two friends were now all bloddy when the ambulance arrived.

Ash regained consciousness, but wasn't able to move. That's when he noticed a girl was beside her, lifeless.

 _Heartbeat._

 _Heartbeat._

He layed their motionlessly. He had no ideawgo this girl was, or the lemon blonde siblings sitting beside him. He didn't know who he was even.

 _'Who... am I?'_

 **Oh... that's depressing. Ash lost his memory thanks to the jerk that Calem is. This will be a very long story thanks to this chapter, so that's a good thing? You may be asking where Miette is. I don't know where to put her as of now, so she'll be out for a while. Regarding Calem, he'll still be part of the story. Anyways, I hope you liked this story so far! No negative feedback yet, so that's good. I appreciate all of you to those who review every single chapter as it motivates me to write even more. So with that said, I hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	15. Remember Me

**Note: A/N will be at the bottom.**

 **Ash's POV**

Who _... am I? What am I doing here? Who is this girl beside me? W-what's going on? I don't remember anything._ _I feel like... we're moving. Why is there blood on my shirt? Did I... kill someone? No no..._

Ash and Serena still didn't budge. But unknown to Clemont and Bonnie, their friend Ash Ketchum doesn't know them.

"Big Brother, will Ash and Serena be okay?" Bonnie asked his brother worriedly.

"They're gonna be fine. I promise."

Those were the words Ash heard in his subconscious mind. Why were they- two people he did'nt know- worrying about him? He had no idea. Struggling to get up, Clemont whispered to him,

"Keep calm, Ash. You'll be fine."

 _'So my name is Ash.'_ he thought. Then memories suddenly sprang into his mind.

 _Summer camp. Poliwag. Little girl crying. Helping her. Handkerchief. Honey blonde hair._

Wait...

using what he saw earlier and the characteristics his memories gave him, he looked to his side. It was the same girl. They looked alike, same colored hair, holding his hand, fingers intertwined.

Then a tear ran down his cheek. He can't possibly kill someone, right? Too bad he didn't know...

 **Ash's POV**

 _I felt the doors open. Then a woman- whom I recognized as Nurse Joy- pulled my stretcher. I look at my arm- it has a deep bite. I guess it's from a Pokemon. What happened?_

 _Then the doors of the hospital opened. The smaller girl who had lemon blonde hair followed me. The other one with a backpack went with the girl, whom I assume I killed. I don't know why, but I have a feeling..._

They brought him with Bonnie to the operating room while Serena was brought to the ICU. Who knew a stab could be that bad?

Ash just layed there, watching helplessly as the girl who he thought he stabbed was brought into the operating room.

 **I'm not really sure how this type of stuff happens in the Pokemon world (if it even happens) so we'll skip the operation part.**

Ash was now brought into his room. Doctors checked on him from time to time. But the next doctor was in for a surprise.

A tan skinned doctor with spiky hair next entered the room. Upon seeing who this patient was, he gasped.

"A-ash?"

Then a tear ran down his cheek.

"I'm gonna make the asshole who did this to you pay." he muttered under his breath.

Regaining consciousness, he sat up and greeted the doctor. He actually didn't forget everything; he still remembered his mom Delia, the Kanto Professor Samuel Oak, the Cerulean Gym leader Misty, and his friend, Brock.

"Ash? You're okay!" the Pokemon doctor the ran to him and hugged him.

"Alright Brock... you're gonna suffocate me." Ash joked.

"Oh sorry..." Brock said with some embarrassment.

"So what happend Ash?" Brock asked.

"I actually don't remember..." Ash replied, still trying to remember what happened- and who that girl was.

"Ok then. Get some rest." replied Brock, leaving the room, not giving Ash the chance what he was doing here.

While Ash was doing fine, Serena... not so much. She lost an enormous amount of blood. It was already a miracle she was alive!

"Big Brother, will she be okay?" Bonnie asked frantically.

"She will Bonnie! Try to keep positive!"

"But how can I be positive when she and Ash almost die?"

 _Die._ Now was the only time that word entered Clemont's mind.

 _What... if they die?_ he thought. He started crying, only to be greeted with more bad news.

The doctor barged in, announcing

"I'm so sorry but your friend Serena... she lost a lot of blood so..."

"So what?" the blonde inventor asked with anger and sadness in his voice.

Ash sat there, slowly recalling his memories. They went back one by one- adventures in Kanto and Johto, how he met May Maple and their journey in the beautiful Hoenn region, how his Pikachu was liked by Dawn's Buneary- speaking of Pikachu, he was. asleep beside his trainers bed.- and how Iris kept on calling him a little kid.

Then he remembered the two siblings, namely Clemont and Bonnie. Clemont was a great cook but his inventions always blew up, Bonnie was vibrant and enthusiastic about everything, and loved taking care of his brother's Pokemon, Dedenne.

But there was this girl, who he can't seem to remember at all. The same girl he was beside, holding his hand. The girl with a red jacket, red fedora, and blue ribbon.

Then everything came back. Their snowball fight. Her words came ringing in his head.

 _"I love you, you idiot!"_

Things were coming together now. One by one. Slowly but surely. But he had to wait. But upon remembering the phrase _"I love you, you idiot!"_ , he suddenly changed. He felt suddenly sad.

 _'But why?'_

 **Ash... forgot about Serena. He seemed to remember everything and everyone else. But why Serena? All (or some, actually) will be revealed later...**

 **Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited my story so far! I can't believe it. As the time of this being written, this already has 10 favorites. WHAT? Thank you very much. All of this gives me motivation to write. Anyway, see you in the next chapter (or any oneshot I make between the next update)!**


	16. Operation

_'But why?_ '

Ash sort of felt sad- somehow after remembering the _"I love you, you idiot!"_ He didn't know why, but it stressed him out even more. Who even was that girl? What does she have to do with this? Everything just got weirder.

"So what?" the lemon blonde inventor asked, anger and sadness in his voice. _'Why did Bonnie have to remind me of death? Why Bonnie?'_ he thought.

"We need a donor. She needs to recover all the blood she lost." the doctor replied in a half-calm-and-half-comforting voice.

Clemont and Bonnie nodded as the doctor went away.

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie asked, and it seemed he wanted to give up.

"We are going to find a way, little sister."

"Alright Ash! seems you are ready to go!" Brock announced. Then he noticed Ash's face.

"Problem Ash?" he asked comfortably.

"Nothing... probably because of all these cuts."

Brock didn't buy this but let it pass. For now, at least.

On a wheelchair, Ash went out of his room because his legs were still weak. He then went just outside Serena's room (he still doesn't remember her), and knocked. The door was immediately opened by Clemont, with tears running down his cheek.

"What happened Clemont?" he asked the inventor while he entered the room.

"You see... Serena... needs... a donor." he said in between cries.

Ash comforted his friend along with Bonnie and hugged him. He told him everything was going to be alright.

 _'Man, what I have I done?'_

"Who is Serena anyway?" he asked.

This caused the Lumiose siblings to gasp. Did Ash- whose girlfriend is Serena- forget about her?

"You... really don't know? You're not joking?" Bonnie asked, puzzled voice and face.

"You see..."

Then Ash told them about everything. From how he lost his memories, how it came back, and how he remembered the phrase _I love you, you idiot!"_

"That's bad..." Clemont and Bonnie told him.

That's when the doctor barged in.

"We need to do an operation now! She's gonna die if we don't!" The doctor announced.

"I'll donate my blood!" Ash volunteered.

"Let's see if your blood type matches." then the doctor proceeded to get a sample of Ash's blood with a syringe.

The doctor went back in less than 5 minutes, saying operation was a go.

Ash was brought to the operating room along with Serena. Ash managed to whisper in her ear "We're going to be fine." before the sleeping gas mask was put on his face.

 _1 hour later_

"So how did it go, doc?" Clemont asked.

For the first time this day, they had been greeted with good news.

"Operation was... succesful!" the doctor announced in a joyous tone.

The siblings pumped their fist into the air because of so much joy. Finally, they are sure that Serena was going to be safe.

 _In the recovery room_

"Thanks Ash... I owe you a lot." Serena thanked his donor.

"Ok but... may you introduce yourself?" Ash asked politely.

"Don't you know me?" Serena replied, worried.

"You see... I lost some of my memories... and some includes you."

Serena was heartbroken at this. His boyfriend forgot about him. She laid down, and heard Ash say

"Don't worry. I'm going to give you time."

Clemont and Bonnie were only allowed to peek, and they saw good news. Serena was awake, but when they saw her eyes... she was crying.

"Why do you thinks she's crying, Clemont?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe because Ash didn't recognize her..." he replied.

 _'Wrong move. Stupid me.'_ Ash thought.

 _'Wrong move.'_

 **Oh man... school is tomorrow (June 19)! Serena was now broken inside because Ash didn't recognize him. How is Ash going to make up for this? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **So school starts tomorrow... expect updates to SLOW down a lot, especially this. JuptileNamudori253 has 3 stories to update, so that's a lot of work to do. We almost reached 1000 visitors guys! I'm so happy. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter of Density!**


	17. AN again

Lol guys I'm really sorry of you thought this was a chapter.

First, I changed the title because this isn't about Ash being dense anymore. It's more about a love triangle sort of thing... That's what forced me into my desicion.

Don't worry, I'll still work on this but I have an announcement: I'll finally update this every Saturday. To make up for that, I'll make longer chapters but expect the time to be late because. I'll work on it the day.

Nothing much in this announcement; I really don't feel like ranting about school at the moment... and wish me luck! I'm actually graduating this year, so when finals are coming, I'll put this story on hiatus (not permanent) so I could focus on my studies.

Don't worry though, because finals is like still a light year away... hehe. But anyways, I'm confident to say that my writing improved a bit thanks to the books I've reread so that really helped me a lot (plus the essays we make).


	18. Insanity

**So we are back on another chapter! School was great and I rarely say that, so that's saying something...** **I don't know why I bash Calem so much... If you do, tell me in the reviews.**

Serena cried. The only boy she loved now didn't know her. Why? He could've forgotten about Clemont, Misty, Max, or Cilan, but why Serena?

Since the Lumiose siblings were still outside there, they can't do anything to help. They watched helplessly as their friend cry, making them having a sense of guilt, not being able to help.

-Police Center-

"Alright, you're going to jail for attempted murder, assault, and Pokemon abuse!" scolded Officer Jenny as she leaded Calem into his jail cell. He almost killed Ash and Serena, which is a very big deal. He'll serve a sentence of 10 years. Unless...

"Look Serena, I'm very sorry," Ash comforted Serena while hugging her. Then he felt something so familiar... he felt all warm and fuzzy inside even though she was a stranger- to Ash at least. Why? Lots of questions, no answers at all.

Serena just hugged him back, at least Ash remembered her. He hugged him tighter, forgetting there was a window.

"They're so sweet!" Bonnie exclaimed sweetly. Clemont only nodded at his sister. Having Bonnie as a sister was fun, as she has a very colorful personality.

"I know, Bonnie. I know."

-Police Center-

He counted the seconds, the minutes. The hours, the days. Calem... completely lost his sanity. He knew getting Serena was nothing now. He just wanted revenge... on both of them.

"Serena... BIG MISTAKE!" he said as he laughed maniacally.

His cellmates actually feared him- he was capable of many things. He got into a fight and broke the spine of his enemy. The formally dressed Calem who had a dream to be a fashion designer was now just a failure. From having the best of manners to a murderer. From a friend to the one who breaks it. From trainer to thug.

"Remember Ketchum brat, only I'm deserving of Serena! Not a little piece of garbage like you!"

Because he was mentally insane and physically strong, they had to move him from a regular jail cell to maximum security, and that compound is way back in the Sevii Island region, as it's surrounded by water, meaning no escape.

He watched time pass by. The happy Magikarp, Feebas, and the elegant Milotic were happily swimming around. As if they were taunting him. He saw one particular Gyarados come close to his window, which gave him an idea...

"I'm really sorry, Serena, I didn't mean to make you cry..."

"It's okay Ash. Everything is fine now." Serena tried her best to comfort Ash.

She finally broke the hug. Some memories came back to Ash, enough to learn what he and Serena were about. The times they've been through, but he still had no idea why he lost so many memories...

-Maximum Security, Four Island, Sevii region-

The guard on duty was doing his rounds, checking on the inmates. He walked past Calem only to find out he isn't there. Strange enough, there were no damage to the windows. He opened the cell door, which was a mistake on his part.

Calem immediately grabbed the guard's leg and made him trip. He knocked the guard out, took his stun gun, and made a run for his life.

He came past the panel which controls the cell doors, aimed his stun gun and freed all the prisoners, causing an outrage. The guards were outnumbered. They were beaten to a pulp by the prisoners, who took pride in it. Blood was everywhere.

But Calem ran outside. Seeing the shiny red Gyarados there, he hopped on it before reinforcements could arrive. He ordered the Atrocious Pokemon to use Surf to surf to Four Island, where he would get a disguise.

To his bad luck, the Kanto Police force has put a lockdown on all islands. Them and their Pokemon were circled around each island, making sure there was no escape.

Making his way to a local shop, he took some a green shirt with a Treecko print, a trainer jacket, and a bonnet. He actually paid using some Pokedollars he found from the guard.

He made his way back to where he left his new partner in crime: a shiny Gyarados, in a nearby lake. Seeing the police releasing it, he shouted

"GYARADOS, USE HYPER BEAM FULL POWER!"

The water and flying type shot at the police and their Lapras, causing it to faint. The Gyarados signalled Calem to hop on him, and so he did.

He ordered Gyarados to use Surf and head to Johto, but this will be hard, considering he has a shiny Gyarados.

"Alright boy... what should I name you?"

He decided to name his newfound friend Pyre, after his red color. Pyre seemed to like this as well.

"So buddy, let's head to Johto."

 **My god! When will Calem stop? Only I know. But I already have a plan: we're gonna focus on Calem for a while... as much as I hate it, we have to. And when the part he reaches Kalos and sees Ash and Serena together, that will be another story. Might stand alone. As for Absol, he'll be meeting/reuniting with Calem in the future. I really don't want to spoil anything yet... hehe. First week of school was... like any first week of school. But it wasn't that bad... except for one. But this is not the place to talk about that. Anyways, back to fanfiction. If you want me to rewrite My Fault, I would happily accept. I know I was rushing that but this time, I promise, I won't. So just tell me in the reviews! If I see enough feedback about that, then I may consider rewriting it (seeing how I improved writing). But anyways, read, review, and if you like, add this story to your favorites or follow it as it helps! Thanks!**


End file.
